pokemonenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire
Ruby and Sapphire were released in 2003, as the third generation. Depending on the game version, you can either defeat Team Aqua on Sapphire, or Team Magma on Ruby. This is a well-played game released in 2003 for the enjoyment of the game. Later, a sequel to the game was released in 2005, Pokémon Emerald. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire are the beginning of the third generation, as this game is the third game to have new Pokémon. Story The player begins their good journey in Littleroot Town.. The story starts off with the player riding in the moving van, which arrives in Littleroot. Upon arriving at Birch's house, his wife greets the player, and upstairs the player meets their rival(the opposite gender player character of the player), the daughter/son of Professor Birch; after the introduction, he/she soon leaves to join Professor Birch, who is out in the field. Once the player finds their pseudo-rival on Route 103, they have their first battle, after which they return to Birch's lab, where the player receives a Pokédex and some Poké Balls. Outside of the lab, the player's mother gives them the Running Shoes. Once the player arrives in Petalburg City, they meet with their father at the Gym, where he tells them that he is happy to learn that they have become a Trainer like him. The player then travels through Route 104 and Petalburg Woods; just before the exit from the woods, the player encounters the nefarious Team Magma or Team Aqua. At the Rustboro Gym, the player battles Roxanne and earns the Stone Badge; afterwards, the player runs into the Devon Researcher from Petalburg Woods. He tells the player that he has been robbed by Team MagmaR/Team AquaS and that the player must get the Devon Goods back from the evil team. The player then heads out onto Route 116 and discovers an old man named Mr. Briney who tells them that the villainous team has also taken his Wingull Peeko hostage and gone into the Rusturf Tunnel. Once the Devon Goods are returned, the researcher asks the player to deliver them to the shipyard in Slateport City. The player then meets Mr. Stone, the president of the Devon Corporation, who asks that the player stop by Dewford Town and deliver a letter to his son Steven; as thanks for the player's earlier work, Mr. Stone gives the player a PokéNav. After leaving Dewford Town, Mr. Briney takes the player across Route 107 and Route 108 to Route 109, just south of Slateport City. When the player tries to drop off the Devon Goods at Stern's Shipyard, they learn that Captain Stern is in the Oceanic Museum. Once the player finds Captain Stern, they are confronted by two villainous grunts, and after defeating them, the villainous team's leader Maxie or Archie appears and tells the player of their plans before warning not to get in the way again. Inside the Fallarbor Pokémon Center, the player meets Lanette, who invites them to her house on Route 114. At the end of Route 114 is Meteor Falls, inside which the player finds Team MagmaR/Team AquaS. This time, they have stolen a valuable Meteorite from Professor Cozmo. Taking the southern path that was blocked by the battling teams, the player exits Mt. Chimney and reaches Lavaridge Town, home of the Lavaridge Gym. After receiving the Heat Badge from Flannery, the player is given the Go-Goggles by their pseudo-rival, who then suggests that the player challenge their father at the Petalburg Gym. After getting the Balance Badge from Norman, the player visits Wally's father, who gives the player HM03 (Surf). After the battle, the player heads to Mt. Pyre to drive off the evil team. At the summit of Mt. Pyre, the player finds the leader of the team, who has taken the Blue OrbR/Red OrbS and proclaims that the young Trainer has arrived too late to stop him; the team then heads for Slateport City. The old couple that watch over the orbs beseech the player to stop the evil team, and they give the player the stolen orb's counterpart. Upon returning to Slateport, the player finds that Capt. Stern has discovered an undersea cavern on Route 128. After the bosses leave, Steven appears and tells the player to head to Sootopolis City, to which Groudon/Kyogre has gone. Heading to Route 126 and using Dive again, the player finds the entrance to Sootopolis City. Inside the city, the player finds Steven, who introduces them to his friend Wallace, the Sootopolis Gym Leader, who is also entrusted with the duty of protecting the Cave of Origin. The now known champion, Steven, is then found waiting outside of the Sootopolis Gym to thank the player on his and Wallace's behalf before the player faces the final Gym challenge. Afterwards, with the Rain Badge in tow, the player now has all eight Badges, and they head down Route 128 to Ever Grande City, where the massive Victory Road and the final challenge await. Wally battles the player one last time before they exit the cavern. After the champion battle, Professor Birch and the rival arrive to congratulate the player. Birch examines the player's Pokédex, the player is registered in the Hall of Fame, and the credits roll. The player then gets supplies needed to catch after game legendary Pokémon. Version Exclusive Pokemon Pokemon Sapphire Lotad Lombre Ludicolo Sableye Seviper Lunatone Kyogre Pokemon Ruby Seedot Nuzleaf Shiftry Mawile Zangoose Solrock Groudon Category:Pokemon Games Category:Released Game